King of Lions
by Amy Hirosaki
Summary: Oneshot, implied 3x2. Trowa’s love for lions isn’t without any reason.


King of lions

_Summary:_ One-shot, implied 3+2. Trowa's love for lions isn't without any reason.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own 'Gundam Wing' and 'the Lion King'.

_Lisper language:_

Sis'er - sister

'his - this

'is - it's

'oo - too

Weally - really

don' - don't

bu' - but

lis'en - listen

'han - than

* * *

I couldn't help it. 

I was five, in those days. And we would stay on L2 for 1 day. And I got some credits to spend on ice-cream and stuff kids my age wanted.

So there I was, dropped in the middle of a toy store, to spend the few credits on some toys. Just because some men found it sad I only had my binoculars and a compass to 'play' with.

On my left, more dolls than I could count. On my right, more cars than I would want.

I walked through the maze of the store. Nothing. Everything was so.. useless.

Was I really that un-childlike?

When I was pushed away because some other kid wanted to get as fast as possible to some corner of the store, I followed the boy. Just plain curiosity.

"Sis'er! I wanna have 'his, wanna have 'his, wanna have 'his, 'his, 'HIS!" Came the sudden yell from the boy, which caused me to hide behind the nearest bin with toys. The sister ran past me, cradling the boy in her arms in a moment of affection. A DVD was waved in front of her face.

Somewhere this boy's craving for the DVD made my pause my search. Was the DVD really as good? That that DVD contained a movie that every kid just HAD to see? When the boy was taken away by his older sister, I slowly made my way to the DVD-section of the store.

'The Lion King'.

(Back then I couldn't read, but some really nice woman once told me what the movie was called)

"Is a good movie!" The boy had escaped his sister's clutches, and was now suddenly standing next to me, gawking over my shoulder at the DVD I was holding in my hands. He smiled at me, and I could see he was missing both of his front teeth. That's why he was lisping.

"But i's sad 'oo! See!" The boy pointed his finger at the father-lion on the cover, "He dies! 'Cause of him!" Again he pointed, this time to the mean looking lion placed under the rock.

"He's mean! WEALLY mean!" He nodded furiously, agreeing with his own words. His thick accent was noticeable, even if his from teeth wouldn't be missing.

Suddenly he was carried away by his sister. He pouted a bit, because I didn't see him carrying a plastic bag with the DVD in it.

Didn't he want the DVD?

"BYE!" He waved at me, before he and his sister disappeared out of sight.

And there I stood, alone, with the DVD in my hands.

I counted the credits I was given, while I walked to checkpoint. Exactly enough. Not enough credits to buy some ice-cream as well, but I didn't care.

This movie was holy, else the boy wouldn't have liked it.

I paid for the DVD and I even got a plastic bag to put it in. Happily I walked outside, where I could already see the familiar faces of the 2 men who brought me here.

When they spotted me, I ran to them, I wanted to show them my purchase immediately. I took the DVD out of the plastic bag, and wanted to tell them it was a sad movie though, because one of the lions would die, and the other was a mean lion, but I never really got the chance to talk.

"But we don't have a TV!"

My heart was broken.

Of course. How stupid of me, not to think of this before. We traveled all the time, and a TV would be too expensive to carry with us.

With a sad face I walked back to the store, hoping I could trade it back. But before I could make it to the store, I saw the boy again, desperately pointing to the ice-cream car. His sister was ignoring him completely.

I looked at the DVD in my hand.

"Here." I pushed the DVD in his pointing hands when I was close enough. He immediately looked at me, eyes big with surprise.

"I.. I forgot we don't have a TV." I said, pushing the DVD further in his hands. The hands took a hold of the DVD, before his eyes looked intensely at it.

Then he ripped the cover picture from the DVD.

Then the picture on the back.

Then he threw the DVD itself in a garbage bin.

"We don' have one 'oo." He lisped, giving me the cover. He sloppily folded the picture from the back before sticking it in his pocket.

I wanted to do the same, but not before he suddenly pointed at the front picture again.

"You have his eyes," Again, he pointed at the mean looking lion, "Bu' you are nicer 'han him. You're a weal Simba! He's nice 'oo!" He pointed at the baby-lion.

I smiled, and he smiled back.

Then he was pulled away, and while he kept on yelling 'but Sis'er, lis'en!' he somehow waved me farewell as well.

* * *

5 years later, I hacked into the main computer of an old cinema, and made a copy of the movie 'the Lion King'. 

It appeared that my eyes really matched Scar's. Both contained the deep green color.

It also appeared that the boy's eyes matched the eyes of Simba's friend, Nala. And because I didn't know the boy's name, I named him 'nala'. Though his personality matched Timon more.

* * *

(When I was 15, I saw my Nala back. Appeared we both kept the remains of the DVD in out pockets, next to our guns ) 


End file.
